List of Sony Pictures Villains Defeats
Animated Films * Constance Nebbercracker: Blown up through the combined efforts of DJ, Chowder, and Jenny. *Shaw: During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Scared Silly, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to being illegal. * Tank Evans: Tank is disqualified from the surf and his trophy gets smashed. However, he reforms at the end of the film. * Reggie Belafonte: Gets betrayed by his assistant, Mikey by taking off his hair and falls onto a surf board. * Fifi: Fifi finally got his hands on it, and presses the button despite warnings from the other characters, only to find the collars all over his body. This resulted to him losing all his fur and redeemed in 3rd film. * Mayor Shelbourne: During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl for his actions. However, taking advantage that Earl became distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping from imprisonment. * FLDSMDFR Destroyed by his creator, Flint Lockwood. He redeemed in 2nd film. * Doug: Redeemed and join the Maslova Family Circus along with Alistair. * Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. * Black Bellamy: Arrested. * Quasimodo Wilson: Frozen by Dracula. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. * Chester V: Eaten alive by Cheespider. *Bat Cronies: Defeated. * Bela: In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *Leonard: Leonard was exploded by full of TNT, and during end credit he will rehabilitation. *Pigs: * Douche: Douche was exploded by fireworks. * Darren: Darren was exploded by fireworks. * Gargamel: He was blow up by Smurfette's power and he's got attack by full of piranhas * Azrael: He was blow up by Smurfette's power and he got attack by full of piranhas * Monty: He was blow up by Smurfette's power and he got attack by full of piranhas * Smiler: Has her teeth broken from being crushed by a giant Virus Bot, then wears braces in the Loser Lounge, * Thaddeus and Rufus: Reforms and became Good Dogs in the end. * Hunter: Fell off the crumbling cliff to his death * The Donkey Old Miller: has gone away. * Herod the Great: has been taking away by the passengers. * Abraham Van Helsing: Reforms after being rescued by Dracula, and gives all the monsters a full refund on the cruise. * Ericka Van Helsing: Reforms and agrees to marry Dracula. * Green Goblin: Gets blown away by the laser. * Prowler: Has been killed by Kingpin. * Tombstone: Got knocked in by Spider-Man Noir. * Scorpion: Got kicked by Spider-Ham * Doctor Octopus: Gets hit by a truck. * Kingpin: Caught in a Spider's wen. * Double Dane: Finds himself stuck in a large ball of major celebrations, much to his dismay. * Steve/The Pharmacist Honeycomb Virus: TBA * D.E.V.: TBA * Slank: TBA * Anti-Virus Bots (Gene Breaks the Internet): TBA Live-Actions Films *Gozer: Disappears after his temple is destroyed by the Ghostbusters. * Scoleri Brothers: Captured by the Ghostbusters. * Vigo the Carpathian: Zapped back into his painting and destroyed by the Ghostbusters. * Captain James Hook: saw the ghost of Tick Tock Crock the Crocodile with his demise. * Mitch Lowery: Shot dead in the elevator. * Fouchet: Killed by Mike Lowrey * Agatha Trunchbull: Forced To flee after escaping her school. * Mikey: Shot by Agent K. * Edgar the Bug: Blown apart internally by Agent K, then shot by Laurel Weaver. * Ivan Korshunov: Gets his neck snapped by his own parachute. * Agent Gibbs: Crash-landed into the water when the plane was hijacked and destroyed. * Huxley: Stuck in a basket. * Smokey: Knocked into the water by Stuart, then chased off. * Norman Osborn: Attempts to kill Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) with his glider, but accidentally impales himself. * Jarra: Outsmarted and killed by Agent J. * Serleena: Destroyed by Agent J, respawns, then gets swallowed by Jeff the worm, and finally destroyed for good by J and K. * Falcon: Gets blinded by Stuart, crashes into his plane, then falls into a trash can. * Dr. Otto Octavius: Regains his senses and sacrifices himself to stop his deadly experiment and save the city. * The Robot: Chases after the Zorgons when Walter and Danny use the “Reprogram” card on him. * Zorgons: Sucked into a black hole and disappear after Danny wins the game. * Eddie Brock: Killed by one of Harry's bombs used by Peter to destroy the symbiote. * Flint Marko: Tells Peter what actually happened the night his uncle was killed before turning to sand and blowing away. * Harry Osborn: Dies from his injuries after reconciling with Peter. *Gargamel has fallen over the road and then got caught by the bus. * Bowling Ball Head: Gets his head ripped off by Agent K, then used as a bowling ball by Agent J twice. * Boris the Animal: Outsmarted and overpowered by Agent J (Future Boris), gets his left arm destroyed again and later killed by Agent K (Past Boris). * Gargamel: In the Second part Gargamel was sent back to village in his house. * Emil Stenz: Killed when a grenade belt tied around his throat detonates. * Martin Walker: Shot to death by John Cale. * Eli Raphelson: Exposed and arrested. * Russell Van Pelt: Disintegrated after Spencer, Bethany, Fridge, Martha, and Alex beat the game. * Slappy the Dummy: Electrocuted by generators and flies away to outer space. Gallery Animated Films stuart-little3-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg|The Beast's defeat Ka-Boom%21.png|Constance Nebbercracker's death Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (1st Film) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's defeat Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V's death Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat Shaw ed an edna defeat.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|Pigs' rehabilitations Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10599.jpg|King Leonard Mudbeard and Ross' rehabilitations Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren's death Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) And_Cut!.jpg|Tank Evans' rehabilitation (2nd Film) Anti-Virus_Bot's_death.png|Anti-Virus Bot's death Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpeg|Hunter's death Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus Newt Porsche & Rufus Buddy Porsche's rehabilitation 56FDCCB4-D852-4C84-A17A-AB38F3CA8C12.jpeg|Miller's rehabilitation 135D8124-D5F3-470F-AE66-D9E5FFA07B16.jpeg|Herod's defeat hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-83.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing's rehabilitation hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-382.jpg|Ericka Van Helsing's rehabilitation C987310F-78DA-4645-A0A4-CD7AF33CADB2.jpeg|Green Goblin's death 9C37609E-51AE-4D2C-968E-1D2DC05AB272.jpeg|Prowler's death 4550E808-6FD8-4BCD-8877-CE1FD2E5891E.jpeg|Scorpion's defeat FA27B542-7AA4-4547-BAA0-A1108D5EB4A6.jpeg|Doc Ock's death D0AB06F5-06A9-4A00-A2FD-D3806D843D6F.jpeg|Kingpin's defeat Live-Actions Films A1AEF129-3A1B-4F75-8A98-D6318650614D.jpeg|Gozer's death C359F5DC-76A5-4899-89B3-5AFCDFA058B4.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man’s death 1426622080_medved-1988-3.jpg|Tom's Defeat Capture.png|Cougar's Defeat HomelyFarCollie-size_restricted.gif|The Bear's Despair GB2film1999chapter12sc062.png|The Scoleri Brothers' defeat. Death of Vigo.png|Vigo the Carpathian's death 9D4CEBFB-791D-4F74-9FF8-DE3191B3EFB0.jpeg|Captain James T. Hook’s death Mitch_Leary.jpg|Mitch Leary's death File:21.jpg|Fouchet's death 5E5FCDB9-7F31-4464-8A90-D798B8501208.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull's defeat men-in-black-movie-screencaps.com-538.jpg|Mikey's death Edgar's death.jpg|Edgar the Bug's death BECCDA4E-AF3C-43F4-8FC2-34AF4C7E54B8.png|Ivan Korshunov's death Agent_Gibbs.jpg|Agent Gibbs' death File:The-adventures-of-elmo-in-grouchland.jpg|Huxley's defeat Smokey's Defeat (or Death).jpg|Smokey's despair spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12796.jpg|Norman Osborn's death Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7736.jpg|Falcon's defeat Jarra's death.jpg|Jarra's death Serleena's Demise.png|Serleena's death spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14160.jpg|Dr. Otto Octavius's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14976.jpg|Eddie Brock's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15390.jpg|Flint Marko's rehabilitation spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-15564.jpg|Harry Osborn's death 4D2BDD84-F711-42FE-A884-C7D1F2767147.jpeg|Gargamel’s defeat Bowling Ball Head's humiliation.jpg|Bowling Ball Head's defeat Boris's Defeat.png|Boris the Animal's death 34F2086C-EFFACE-48C9-B985-208B82DCD6FE.png|Gargamel's second defeat Stenz Blown Up.png|Emil Stenz's death Walker's death.png|Martin Walker's death Eli Arrested.jpg|Eli Raphelson's defeat IMG_0120_jpg.jpg|Russell Van Pelt's death 5BA1E614-515E-4E43-8161-4939450B23FE.jpeg|Slappy the Dummy’s defeat (in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) 26804CE1-0EC4-40FA-8A81-13EA8F5FD792.jpeg|the Giant Spider's death D392A844-0926-4ED4-95C5-364C512D99BA.jpeg|The Abominable Snowman's defeat (in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) 8007566F-337F-421C-8DB4-A8CD49B6D4E0.jpeg|the Witches' defeat 41C13952-6FDD-427D-A5DA-92C30FC59EFA.jpeg|the Ghosts' defeat 4A113B51-1B43-4BFF-A572-96E75FCB84D8.jpeg|Jack-o Lantern Man's defeat 33C25744-5BF1-4941-B5FB-FB3D5209CB77.jpeg|Will Blake's defeat (in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) 72B1A44C-11D9-471C-A414-4E48E1DE87AE.jpeg|Walter's defeat FCFD2468-77EA-4615-9019-E93F450F0269.jpeg|the Gummy Bears' defeat Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Minor Villains